flanaganfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranger's Apprentice (film)
The Ranger's Apprentice series is set to be adapted into a film, written and directed by Paul Haggis. It is unclear how much of the series will be adapted into the movie, though there are hopes that, should the films prove successful, there would be potential for long-running franchise.Former Disney chief to make big-budget fantasy films in Australia at The Sydney Morning Herald History In 2008, United Artists offered Flanagan a seven-figure deal for the film rights to Ranger's Apprentice. The deal stipulates that Flanagan will have no creative control over the movies, but his relationship with Paul Haggis, the writer and director, means he will still be involved.Hollywood exceeds an author's fantasy at The Sydney Morning Herald However, later that same year, MGM, which markets and releases UA films, passed on the Ranger's Apprentice project. The film company allegedly "didn’t think the children’s fantasy story justified a $100-million-plus budget."Wagner resigns as chief of UA at The Los Angeles Times By 2010, the project was said to be in "limbo" due to MGM’s financial struggles.Russell Crowe, Paul Haggis eyeing ‘Equalizer’ gig at Hollywood News This was confirmed in a 2013 interview, where Flanagan explained that although the movie had been "very close" to being completed, the finances had dried up, and that the producers were still working on securing funds.John Flanagan Q&A: How are plans for the Ranger's Apprentice film coming along? at Youtube Flanagan later stated in a 2014 Facebook Q&A that the funds for the film had been acquired and that auditions would be held in the summer of 2015, in either Ireland or England.Timeline Photos - Ranger's Apprentice at Facebook The screenplay for Ranger's Apprentice was written by Paul Haggis and Alissa Haggis, and completed in 2015, with the project remaining at United Artists.Alissa Sullivan Haggis at LinkedIn It's unclear exactly what happened next, but in 2016, it was announced that Dick Cook Studios (DCS) would adapt the film as its first film after a deal with a Chinese company, Film Carnival, for at least $500 million in financing.‘Ranger’s Apprentice’ to Be Adapted as Film, Financed by Chinese Firm at The New York Times However, the lack of further news led many to speculate that the funding had been pulled, with some even claiming Film Carnival had gone under. This speculation seemed to be confirmed when DCS later stopped claiming it was supported by Film Carnival, instead stating that it is now funded by a "variety of investors".Former Disney chief to make big-budget fantasy films in Australia at The Sydney Morning Herald In 2019, it was announced that DCS would be filming Ranger's Apprentice at Docklands Studios Melbourne, an Australian film and television production complex. The film is expected to begin production in July 2020. Trivia *Paul Haggis said he became interested in the book after picking it up while visiting his elderly father, later reading the story to his nine-year-old son over the summer.Haggis to ink deal with Tom Cruise's company at The Globe and Mail **Following this, Haggis approached United Artists to discuss turning the book into a film. References Category:Films